


Shopping With The Divine

by Wallothet



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas Explains, Crack, Cute, Destiel - Freeform, Episode Related, Episode follow up, Established Relationship, Fluff, Food, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Perturbed Employee, Season 8 related, Shopping, Wallothet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 15:01:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wallothet/pseuds/Wallothet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remember when Cas went shopping for Dean? So does the shop assistant.</p><p> </p><p>Dean marched along the sidewalk towards the entrance, “Okay, coffee, beer, pie, Sam's rabbit food, beer, anything you want Cas?” Dean glanced up from the list on his phone, did a double take and spun round, “Cas?"</p><p>Cas had stopped in his tracks just a few feet from the Impala, realizing where Dean was headed. His face was gravely serious as he stared at the familiar building they were about to enter. Dean followed his gaze before looking back at Cas.</p><p>“Could we perhaps go somewhere else?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shopping With The Divine

“Get up, Cas.”

“I am up, Dean-”

“Not like that,” Dean glanced at the angel’s midsection, very aware of how _up_ one part of Cas was this morning.

“ _Dean_ ,” Cas groaned, before doing the universally translatable ‘grabby hands’ at Dean, from his place on the bed, sprawled out on his back, head on the pillows, eyes pleading.

Dean’s resolve wavered at that. It was a very appealing sight from this angle, stood at the foot of his own bed.

“Damn…” Dean leaned forward a little, hooking his hands behind Cas’ knees and pulling him down the bed towards him, lowering himself on top of his angel, brief-clad groins meeting in one long graze as Dean’s lips found Cas’, Cas’ arms coming up to circle Dean’s neck.

 

*

 

Twenty minutes later saw Dean leaving his bedroom, wearing nothing but his old grey track pants, his necklace, a dazed expression and a lopsided smile, as he padded into the kitchen.

Sam’s newspaper twitched as his eyes peered over the top of it, tracking his brother’s path and catching the expression on his face.

“You’re so _whipped,_ Dean.”

Without even sparing his brother so much as a glance, a middle finger came up in reply, dazed smile still in place. Dean got his and Cas’ mugs out, setting them on the work top and headed for the pantry. Dean had managed to get Cas into eating a light breakfast, even if he didn’t need it, but was still working on getting him into coffee. Sam turned a page of his newspaper.

“Charlie called. She said she’ll visit on your birthday.”

Dean rolled his eyes at the mention of his birthday, a frown forming through his brow as his eyes scanned the shelves before him, “I’ll call her later. Sam, where’s the coffee?”

Sam’s eyes flicked up from his newspaper just as Dean turned round to face him, instantly spotting the steaming mug beside his younger brother.

“Son of a bitch.”

“You can’t get out of bed at 11.30pm and think you’re gonna get the last cup of coffee. There was barely enough for my second mug-”

“You had _two-?_ ”

Cas interrupted the debate at that moment, hair deliciously messy as he ran his hand through it, PJ bottoms hung low on his hips as he emerged from the hallway.

Sam was fortunate enough to see his brother’s eyes, unsubtle as ever, scan his angel’s body, words dying in his throat. Sam rolled his eyes at the too familiar situation, folded up his newspaper neatly and made a whipping motion adding a “wa-psssshhhhh!”

Dean pointed at his brother, eyes still on Cas, “Smite him.”

Cas padded over to Dean and pecked his lips before heading for the table and sitting down with the younger brother, “Good morning, Sam.”

“Traitor,” Dean grumbled, putting two slices of bread down in the toaster. He turned back around to face the two at the table, arms folded over his chest, “Cas, we’re making a food run after breakfast.”

 

*

 

An hour later found Dean and Cas stepping out of the Impala, parked just down the street from the small food store.

Dean marched along the sidewalk towards the entrance, “Okay, coffee, beer, pie, Sam's rabbit food, beer, anything you want Cas?” Dean glanced up from the list on his phone, did a double take and spun round, “Cas?”

Cas had stopped in his tracks just a few feet from the Impala, realizing where Dean was headed. His face was gravely serious as he stared at the familiar building they were about to enter. Dean followed his gaze before looking back at Cas.

“Could we perhaps go somewhere else?”

“It’s just a store, Cas, come on,” He held out his hand. Cas’ eyes flickered to the outstretched hand, to the store and back to Dean again, before following Dean, his fingers threading with the hunters when he reached him and they walked inside.

Dean picked up a basket, while Cas scanned the shop wide eyed. Dean straightened up and frowned upon noticing Cas’ expression, “What’s with you?” Then Dean’s eyes focused over Cas’ shoulder.

“Hi,” Dean offered in greeting to the shop assistant, carrying in a stack of boxes in from the back room. Cas started, let go of Dean’s hand and promptly darted down the closest aisle ducking down.

“Cas what the hell?” Dean followed him, completely bewildered.

“Dean, can we leave?”

Dean looked at his empty basket and back at Cas, “Maybe once we’ve bought the food, huh?”

Cas nodded once before straightening up a little to peer over the top of the shelves in the direction of the shop assistant. Dean eyed the assistant and raised his brow.

“If you want his number, just go ask for it.”

That caught Cas’ attention. He tore his eyes away from the increasingly suspicious employee to frown at Dean, “Don’t be ridiculous, I’m… I’m looking at these.”

Cas grabbed a box of something, without a clue what it was and thrust it at Dean before peering over the shelves again.

“Tampax…” Dean read, “Super Plus… Well that’d explain your mood.”

“What? Never mind-” Cas placed them back on the shelf and gestured for Dean to go on ahead of him and proceeded to attempt what Dean can honestly say was the worst ‘acting casual,’ he’d ever seen in his life.

Dean let out a low whistle at Cas’ odd behaviour and made a mental note to leave his angel in the car next time.

He made his way round the store, picking up odds and ends as he went, occasionally glancing at Cas, who was now acting shifty beside the baked beans display. Unsurprisingly, his behaviour hadn’t gone unnoticed by the shop assistant, who Dean noticed was now frowning in as much confusion as Dean felt and kept shooting looks in Cas’ direction, trying to get a good look at him.

Having filled his basket with just about everything  that wasn’t on the list, Dean made his way through the store to collect Cas and lo and behold, he found an angel of the Lord with his back pressed to the end of a shelf of potato chips, in a bad attempt at concealing himself.

“All done now, Cas, we just need to pay,” He nodded his head in the direction of the checkout.

“You go and pay, Dean, I’ll wait here-”

Dean wrapped a fist in the front of Cas’ trench coat and dragged him along behind him to the checkout. Shit was getting absurd now.

 

The shop assistant gave Dean a smile as he placed the basket on the checkout, “Hi, how are you g-” then his eyes fell on Cas and his face fell in recognition, “Look- hey man I don’t want any trouble-” and he backed away from them, hands held up in surrender.

Dean raised a brow. What was up with people today? “Just wanna buy some food, man,” Dean glanced at the empty pie cabinet beside him and in a bid to ease the tension, asked politely, “Where’s the pie?”

**Big mistake.**

The young man whipped out a baseball bat and held it poised and ready to swing, “This isn’t funny!”

“Woah Jesus!” Dean held his hands up as Cas quickly pulled him away from the checkout, “The hell are you doing?!” Dean yelled at the shop assistant.

“I’ll call the police!” Then he looked at Cas and pointed to a printed screen shot of security footage, pinned to the wall beside him, “We caught you on camera last time!”

“Dean, we should go-”

“Caught him on camera _when-?_ ”

Dean’s eyes fell on the screen shot photo and sure enough there was the, albeit blurry, but unmistakable figure of Cas with a shopping basket and to top it off, the photo had the heading, ‘Have You Seen This Man?’

“Cas what the hell did you do?!” Dean hissed. Cas caught Dean by the elbow and steered him towards the exit. Dean called over his shoulder to the perturbed employee, “Easy, we’re leaving!”

 

Once outside, (and a little down the street for good measure,) Cas ran a hand through his hair, eyeing the store sadly.

“… There better be a damn good explanation for that- he was about to swing for my face!”

“Dean calm down-”

“And why are you on Baseball-Swingers Most Wanted list?”

“ _Dean,_ ” Cas sighed, “Can we?” He gestured to the car.

Dean nodded, unlocking the car before they both climbed in. Dean turned a little in his seat, facing his angel.

“Well?”

Cas was struggling with himself, that much was obvious, his eyes lifted and fixed on Dean’s

“After I left with the angel tablet… After a lot of mistakes, I wanted to make it up to you, so I went to the store… _That_ store and uh… Tried to buy some things you like…”

Dean’s brow knitted in confusion, “Wait… What do you mean _tried_ to buy?”

Cas sighed again, his cheeks a little flushed, “When I got to the checkout, the pie cabinet was empty, as it was today, and…”

“And?”

 

*

 

Dean didn’t stop laughing the entire way home, which pissed Cas of a bit. Dean pulled up outside the bunker, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand.

“This isn’t funny Dean.”

“You’re right, it’s hilarious… You assaulted someone over lack of pie,” Dean shook his head, cracking up again as he climbed out the Impala, Cas following suit.

“Just out of curiosity, what else did you actually try buy for me?”

Cas pushed his hands into his pockets, pouting a little and pointedly looked away from Dean.

“Awww, c’mon man, you have to see the funny side…” Dean walked round the car and stood in front of the angel, sliding his hands round his waist, inside his trenchoat.

“I was trying to make amends, Dean… I was getting desperate- I didn’t know if you’d ever forgive me.”

“And it would’ve been a sweet gesture. You tried, Cas, that’s all that matters.” Dean pressed a kiss to Cas’ forehead, smiling, “So what else did you try and buy me?”

Cas glanced at Dean once before speaking quietly, “Beer, jerky, toilet paper, Busty Asian Beauties-”

And then Dean lost it again, head thrown back as he laughed himself hoarse. Cas huffed, the corners of his mouth twitching and headed inside the bunker, leaving Dean to it, who was now slumped against the side of the Impala.

 

 

 

 

Cas could see the funny side… But he made a mental note to remind himself not to tell Dean about the mess he made in the store on the way round, to save his own dignity, if nothing else.


End file.
